The known nasal spray has proven very successful in practice, though it has occasionally turned out to be awkward in use, in that, once filled with rinsing fluid, the spray always has to be held in the hand, since the liquid runs out otherwise. Furthermore, the tube projecting from the container and/or the movable valve body could be damaged.
One object of the invention therefore consists in improving the known nasal spray such that it is easier to handle in use and damage to the valve body or the tube attached to it can be substantially ruled out.